The present invention is in the general field of static structures, e.g., buildings, and provides a simple clip-in joist or channel member adapted to be received by a bent member such as an I-beam or channel member of a similar configuration and frictionally held in place. The clip-in joist when combined with two other structural members, an I-beam member and a channel member provides a simple framing system for a readily assembleable building or structure. A framing system of this type is usually formed from parts that are considered standard and which are capable of being assembled with considerable ease and in a relatively short period of time. Prior art joists are generally connected to other structural members by fasteners such as bolts, rivets, nails or the like or by welding. Such prior art methods of fastening require time and materials.
It is therefore a primary object of the instant invention to provide a structural member which may be readily attached to another structural member without the necessity of fasteners, welding or the like and which will produce a rigid and strong structure.
Another important object of this novel clip-in joist is to provide a flush structure upon which sheathing or decking material may be easily attached or secured thereon.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from a consideration of the following description and drawings.